Lamento del Cristal
by azulnaychan
Summary: Su decisión causo un daño irreparable no solo a ella misma si no a los demas, ahora Eve se enfrenta a la soledad de su ser y el ansia de saber que pudo dar un paso atrás, pero y su reino... Bien aquí vengo con un proyecto nuevo es Chung x Eve me encantan esos personajes y habrán mas, pero son sorpresas, Disfrútenlo. No tengo derechos aquí derechos de Kog ¡Actu!
1. Chapter 1

Primero que todo llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo por el estilo, pero me he estado enganchando con este juego en el cual llevo un maravilloso año y de repente buscando información note que hay Fics, entonces me dije es maravilloso y es así como termine escribiendo de nuevo.

Bueno aclaraciones de la historia:

Eve pudo cambiar de CE a CBS más sin embargo pudo regresar a su código original, con consecuencias claro está, y si Eve se ve algo emocional con el CE, pero de lo poco que he leído en esa clase ella es más expresiva que cualquiera de las otras, Chung bueno él es un cumulo de emociones, mas sin embargo es tan obstinado como quiera serlo, es mi concepto del D.C no se se me hace tan…. (Omite comentarios de fans) XD y si es Cheve ame esta pareja no sé como pero en el juego los adore y leí algunas historias aquí que me dejaron bastante emocionada, Ok vamos a las clases.

**Eve** = Código Emperatriz (CBS por tiempo limitado)

**Chung** = Deadly Chaser (Heraldo mortal en español)

**Raven**= Veteran commander

**Rena**= Gran Archer

**Ara**= Sacra Devenman

**Aisha**= Dimension Witch

**Elsword** = Rune Slayer

**Elisis**= Gran Master

**Add**= Pysical Lunatic.

Aclaro nada me pertenece solo el argumento de la historia, el resto es de sus respectivos creadores Kog y compañía.

Ahora sin más la historia.

* * *

Sus tacones resonaban por todo el castillo de Altera, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el grupo como tal se había disuelto… o más bien que ella se había alejado de todos en pos de su objetivo, ahora como la Código Emperatriz, se sentía capacitada para llevar a la gloria a su raza, mas sin embargo nada fue fácil; Eve enfrento por primera vez la incapacidad de no encontrar solución a un problema sencillo…

Su gente a pesar de verse mucho más estilizados y de mejor aspecto que la vieja maquinaria que revivió en los tiempos de la invasión demoniaca, ella siempre sintió que algo faltaba, tal vez era el hecho de que andar con aquella pandilla había hecho mella en ella aun cuando en contra de todo pronóstico, justo cuando todo estaba por culminar, opto por sacrificar lo poco de emoción que podía expresar para convertirse en la Código de Batalla Serafín, acto que lastimosamente la alejo más de sus amigos… sobre todo de él, Seiker la adoraba como Código Emperatriz a pesar de su mal carácter el joven Heraldo Mortal amaba hacerle pasar momentos vergonzosos, solo para ver sus reacciones ante ello también se tomaba muy enserio su papel de protector, más que todo cuando Add se unió al grupo, Chung jamás dejo sola a Eve lo suficiente desconfiaba de él e incluso ella sabe que aún lo hace.

Eve suspiro y solo emitió una orden bastante plana.

\- Ophelia, tráeme un té.

Mas demoro ella en emitir la orden que su Nasod ayudante confianza junto con Oberon trajera su té y se lo sirviera, Eve se sentó en su trono blanco mientras meditaba… "_porque siento que algo me falta… Chung podrías ayudarme_" al pensar en su nombre Eve soltó un bufido por mera costumbre ella sabía en su unidad lógica que tras lo que paso…

**Flash Back**.

_Eve se encontraba en la sala de los laboratorios del castillo de Wally en la ciudad de Elder, revisaba ansiosamente sus archivos en las pantallas táctiles que ella podía crear, de repente un portazo sonó a sus espaldas, no necesitaba saber quién era, suspiro a veces echaba de menos al pequeño príncipe noble que conoció al inicio, le hubiera golpeado por mas enojado que estuviera, pero el D.C camino que eligió estaba lejos de tener mucho tacto cuando sus emociones lo rebosaban, a menos que estuviera en el campo de batalla, incluso en su frialdad la igualaba y hasta peor. Ella sin girar solo dijo._

_\- Entonces ya te informaron…_

_\- Eve, explícame porque…. Dime por favor que esto es una broma de mal gusto por elsword, júrame que no harás esa tontería. _

_Ella se sintió demasiado insultada y solo procedió a girarse para asestarle una cachetada, fallo Chung ya no era el joven ingenuo pero fuerte y decidido de antaño, no ahora era casi un hombre frió pero bastante gentil con una agilidad mortal que no podía ser subestimada, su muñeca reposaba en el agarre fuerte pero lo suficientemente contenido de su mano. Esto la hizo enojarse más, pero aun así contesto._

_\- No se trata de mi Seiker, eres el príncipe de Hamel tienes que entender, esto lo hago para revivir a mi raza, cualquier sacrificio es pequeño para poder restaurarlos._

_Sus ojos se cerraron por unos instantes ante sus palabras, en el fondo la entendía, pero "Demonios" se gritaba para sí mismo, el no deseaba perderla, la amaba demasiado a pesar de su gran diferencia como para dejarla escapar, quería ser egoísta._

_\- Eve… tiene que haber otra forma, no deseo que te conviertas en eso, no lo soportaría, Eve eres la emperatriz tienes el código, porque no puedes basarte en el para restaurar tu reino._

_\- Chung… si sigo en este código, durare mucho tiempo para encontrar una forma efectiva de restaurar el núcleo, entiéndelo aceptando ese otro código podre lograr lo que ni con el C.N podría pensar, además… seré mucho más útil en batalla, no niego que soy un activo importante… pero puedo hacer más entiéndelo, tendremos más opciones para la victoria asegurada y poder defenderme sola…_

_Eve debió pensar más en cómo decir aquellas palabras pues eso solo causo el total enfurecimiento de Seiker, al punto que ella soltó un quejido de dolor la soltó automáticamente y ella procedió a retroceder para tomar distancia de él, podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo la tensión era bastante densa._

_\- Príncipe Chung Seiker, Lobo Blanco de Hamel, te pido encarecidamente tomar su lugar._

_Ella intentaba hacer entrar en razón a aquel joven, ella sabía que su furia era algo incontrolable, tenía que hallar una forma de tranquilizarlo y rápido, antes de que todo se pusiera peor, su sistema interno gritaba peligro y ella podía palparlo, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar ella se vio encerrada entre el cuerpo de él y una pared, en que momento la había hecho retroceder tanto podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, mientras la tenía fuertemente agarrada de sus manos y con la otra le tapa su boca, mientras en un tono muy serio, severo y con un toque que ella no podía entender el hablo._

_\- Eve realmente crees, que eres una molestia, crees que eres débil, no lo eres, tu estilo es único y con un toque de gracia que ni Rena y Ara podrían igualar, y si es por protección sabes que no me molesta para nada ser tu escudo, Eve ese es mi trabajo, no lo captas por ti no me importa cambiar mi estilo si tengo que ir a cubrirte de frente por ti lo hare. Aquí todos no protegemos mutuamente._

_\- Seiker… -Alcanzo a decir entre susurros con su boca tapada. _

_\- Eve déjame hablar, escúchame bien, no quiero que te conviertas en eso, lo odiaría, no entiendes que tú eres mi control de no ser por ti yo tomaría el camino de la locura y el no sentimentalismo, TE AMO EVE._

_Ante esas palabras los ojos de ella se abrieron sus sistema no podía encontrar fallo alguno en él, pensó que estaba bebido o algo así, pero sabía que a pesar de su enojo era completamente consiente, mas sin embargo algo no estaba bien en él, mientras si sistema registraba y analizaba todo Seiker sin previo aviso empezó a respirar lentamente en su cuello provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo que no podía entender._

_Estaba desesperado quería retenerla por cualquier medio, sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, que debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos estar con ella y él no sabía cómo mas tenerla por más tiempo consigo, su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo._

_Eve estaba temblando rogaba que se detuviera que eso no estaba bien, el jamás se había propasado con ella, lo máximo era un abrazo esporádico o una suave caricia o beso en su mejilla, pero esto rompía cualquier cosa, y se podía peor sintió su cuerpo calentarse inexplicablemente y el pegarse más a ella, mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello._

_De repente el no soporto más y se pegó mucho más a ella, mientras que lentamente quito su mano de su boca y antes de que gritara le beso fuertemente, lo suficiente como para doblegarla y callarla; ella por otro lado quería gritar y al tiempo dejarse llevar su cuerpo reaccionaba tan bien eso la estaba llevando a un éxtasis, pero no conocía las consecuencias de eso, debía pararlo y ahora, él estaba logrando bajar una parte de su vestido._

_Ella reunió la suficiente concentración y fuerza de voluntad para reunir energía y de repente Seiker se vio chocando duramente contra la pared, mientras que Eve caía sentada al suelo, y bastante desarreglada. El logro ponerse en pie pero cayó al piso nuevamente, ella corrió hacia el sin importar lo que paso al ver eso, checaba si tenía algún daño grave, en su interior sabía que ella lo había empujado a eso, mientras que él se encontraba en silencio castigándose mentalmente él siempre la respeto, para el ella era intocable, era delicada una verdadera joya, que había hecho había tratado de…. No quiso ni pensarlo, cuando vio que ella aun así se preocupaba por el tras lo que hizo la detuvo al ver que ella toco su pecho, su armadura estaba algo agrietada._

_\- Deja - dijo claramente._

_\- Tengo que revisarte, el daño pudo ser grave – insistía_

_\- Eve déjame, saldré de aquí… lo siento, lo mejor es que me aleje._

_\- Seiker deja de actuar así, tengo que revisarte, no controle mi energía y pude haberte afectado bastante._

_\- Estoy bien, he recibido peores golpes, ahora déjame ir, Eve por tu bien déjame ir, estoy tomando control de mí mismo, si me tocas nuevamente no resistiré y te haré mía aquí mismo y tomare las medidas para que así sea._

_Ella retrocedió lentamente y él se puso de pie y a tientas empezó a salir, pero antes de irse pregunto._

_\- Eva… ¿Aun quieres hacer eso?_

_Ella no contesto solo desvió su rostro para no enfrentar su mirada el entendió y salió en silencio de allí... De repente se oyó una gran explosión y un grito de frustración. Ella callo de bruces al suelo y llamo a Oberon quien logro sostenerla, mientras que por extraña situación empezó a llorar sin entenderlo, del todo._

* * *

_Ella se encontraba en frente de aquella cámara, había tomado todas las medidas para hacerlo, ese día se había despedido de sus amigos, nada era seguro, pero era lo único que le aseguraría un éxito si funcionaba correctamente, lo que le dolía es que el no quiso verla ni hablarle la evito, y eso solo la afectaba de sobremanera, pero primero estaba su deber como Reina Nasod._

_Mientras entraba en aquella cámara observo que él estaba recostado en la puerta, Eve casi sonríe, pero al ver sus ojos bajo su mirada, estaban tan fríos, al igual que sus palabras._

_\- Si te atreves a pasar esta puerta Eve reina de Altera, yo el príncipe de Hamel y futuro rey considerare que has muerto para mí._

_Eve era tan orgullosa como él y solo bajo su cabeza y paso por un lado, sintió que algo dentro se rompía en pedazos pero siguió, cuando la puerta se cerró, Chung volteo y empezó a gritar a pesar de todo no quería rendirse, rogo suplico pero ella solo puso todo a funcionar mientras se unió al núcleo, en el fondo sabía que si lo miraba de nuevo, no resistiría para ir corriendo a sus brazos, pero su deber era más fuerte…_

_Cuando salió de allí él estaba tirado en el piso viendo hacia el techo, al verla asomarse se fijó que realmente atrás había cambiado la elegante emperatriz, su traje es más adaptado para la batalla y su cabello fluía libremente y en su frente la corana energética crispaba, mas sin embargo como odiaba esa forma angelical, admitía que se veía hermosa… pero su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión y sus ojos eran opacos, era como ver una muñeca, pero una muy mortal._

_\- Esta no es Eve, ella acabo de morir…_

_En ese momento los demás empezaron a llegar, ellos procuraron tomarlo de la mejor forma adulándola, mas sin embargo notaron que sus respuestas eran carente de toda emoción, mas sin embargo se conformaban con tener a su Eva con ellos, pero el solo se puso de pie y ante la mirada de todos el solo dijo._

_\- Definitivamente esta es la grandeza de los nasod, toda una obra magistral de ingeniera orgánica y tecnología avanzada, estoy sorprendido, servirá en batalla. _

_Todos se enfurecieron y Raven grito._

_\- ¡Seiker que demonios te ocurre, tú no eres así con Eva! - Dijo mientras lo sostenía del cuello._

_\- Eso que hay allí no es mi Eva, ella murió, esa cosa es solo un simple androide sin sentimientos._

_Raven lo soltó se veía tan herido y escupió eso con tanto veneno en ese momento Elsword iba a atacarlo, pero este lo detuvo, mientras que Seiker se fue de allí…. Nadie noto que ese día Eve por una fracción de segundo torció su boca y en sus ojos paso un brillo melancólico que después desapareció._

_El tiempo paso, ganaron, pero las cosas se rompieron por causa del ensombrecido animo de Seiker y la no emoción de ella y su decisión de ir a restaurar Altera, con mucho pesar los demás aceptaron su marcha, para después cada uno tomar su camino, han pasado dos años desde entonces._

**Fin Flash Back**

Eve sonrió con tristeza, nadie sabía que ella había trabajado para restablecer su código, aun así nada volvió a ser como antes, aun ella se sentía vacía, admitió con dureza que posiblemente el CBS era en cierta forma irreversible.

* * *

(Fue algo largo, pero quería hacer una historia con un buen fondo, tratare de se lo mas rápida en actualizarla, espero y sea de su agrado, recomendaciones, criticas, bueno ya saben de antemano gracias)


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno aclaraciones de la historia:

Eve pudo cambiar de CE a CBS más sin embargo pudo regresar a su código original, con consecuencias claro está, y si Eve se ve algo emocional con el CE, pero de lo poco que he leído en esa clase ella es más expresiva que cualquiera de las otras, Chung bueno él es un cumulo de emociones, mas sin embargo es tan obstinado como quiera serlo, es mi concepto del D.C no se, se me hace tan…. (Omite comentarios de fans) XD y si es Cheve ame esta pareja no sé como pero en el juego los adore y leí algunas historias aquí que me dejaron bastante emocionada, Ok vamos a las clases.

**Eve** = Código Emperatriz (CBS por tiempo limitado)

**Chung** = Deadly Chaser (Heraldo mortal en español)

**Raven**= Veteran commander

**Rena**= Gran Archer

**Ara**= Sacra Devenman

**Aisha**= Dimension Witch

**Elsword** = Rune Slayer

**Elisis**= Gran Master

**Add**= Pysical Lunatic.

Merezco la muerte, y mucho más que eso, lo siento enserio, sé que dije que lo haría rápido pero hubo algo llamado universidad que me dejo algo estancada, pero les digo que haré lo posible por cumplir.

* * *

**Ahora sin más la historia:**

Ara practicaba todos los días para mejorar, también para sobrellevar su soledad, a veces miraba con nostalgia hacia las afueras de Sander, pero hoy era un día curioso, se suponía hoy se reuniría con Add, si el inadaptado del grupo había entablado una gran amistad con ella, teniendo en cuenta que estaban por la misma edad.

Estaba bastante contenta, si bien aun habían ciertos problemas con los demonios las cosas se habían calmado por ahora.

Alguien toco a la puerta de su templo; Ara salió a toda velocidad de su doyo y para su sorpresa al abrirla encontró a su viejo amigo mirando despreocupadamente algunas plantas.

Ara se quedó sorprendida viéndolo no había cambiado mucho desde hace dos años.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Te quedaras viéndome como retrasada…. - decía Add con cierto aire de suficiencia.

\- Ya cállate… - Respondió ella mientras que con su lanza lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Ara empezó a reír al ver que este solo se quejó del golpe y murmuraba "_Zorra mal educada_", por su lado Add al final solo soltó un bufido mientras paso a la sala. Ambos se sentaron el uno frente al otro y Ara ofreció el primer comentario.

\- Sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que fuese una broma lo de tu visita, pero sabes me alegra hayas cumplido, je has mejorado tus dinamos han resultado bastante útiles tanto como para servir de mensajeros.

\- Piensas que no tengo palabra Ara, fuiste de los pocos en el grupo que al principio me ofreció una mano, incluso me ayudaste en el control de mi propia locura y por qué no a buscar nuevas formas de poder.

Ara solo esbozo una suave sonrisa, admitía que aun tenia aspecto de un loco, pero al menos se podía hablar más con él y que en cierta forma había cesado un poco de buscar poder solamente en los nasod, especialmente en Eve.

Eve… al recordar ese nombre Ara sintió un gran pesar, hubiese querido que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes para ella.

**Flash Back**

_Ara estaba prestándole bastante atención a Eve mientras que esta solo practicaba con su rayo, destruyendo algunos objetivos para su entrenamiento, Ara se acercó a ella. Eve solo respondió._

_\- Si tu intención es entablar algún tipo de conversación innecesaria conmigo, te pido te abstengas inmediatamente de tan inútil objetivo – Su voz sonó tan plástica._

_\- A mí no se me hace tan inútil además, de cierta forma me resultas curiosa, puedes engañarlos a todos, pero siento que te gusta la compañía incluso hablar, puede ser que no sea sentimental, pero se te ve algo mas cómoda por decirlo de alguna forma simple. – Dijo con una sonrisa._

_Eve volteo su rostro lanzo un rayo más y luego dijo._

_\- Ara, según mi fuente de recuerdos, tú y yo jamás hemos sido demasiado unidas entre las dos, pero puedo preveer desde mi unidad lógica, que albergas demasiadas buenas emociones y de cierta forma te puedo decir lo siguiente._

_Ara se sentó en una roca cercana para oírla más atentamente se encontraban en Sander esperando enfrentarse a karis, lo que la sorprendió fue ver que Eve dejo de lado su entrenamiento y volteo a verla e igualmente se sentó frente a ella, por unos instantes un extraño brillo melancólico paso por sus opacos ojos dorados._

_\- Eve! Tú, no me digas que…. - no pudo seguir hablando por que Eve levanto la palma de su mano, para callarla, algo que hacia cuando era la emperatriz._

_\- Ara lo que viste no debes comentarlo, sé que es difícil para ti, pero confió en tu honor, si bien con este código las emociones no se me permiten… eso no significa que no las sienta, no como ustedes pero a momentos si tengo ciertos atisbos de emoción… más sin embargo, Ara, no te ilusiones al final sigo siendo tan fría como el metal de mi armadura, sabes tengo la idea de lograr deshacer este código cuando todo acabe, pero me temo que no será exitoso… Ara a veces solo a veces el vacío en mi sistema me pide a gritos ser la de antes, ´pero no puedo retractarme…_

_\- Eve… no me gusta verte así, quiero ayudarte dime como, como puedo hacerlo como podre hacer que vuelvas a ser la grandiosa, seria pero dulce emperatriz de antes - respondió con cierto dejo de tristeza intentando acercarse a ella para darle un abrazo._

_Eve se pues de pie y retrocedió, Ara entendió y solo emitió un suspiro, Eve volvió a hablar._

_\- La forma en que me puedes ayudar es no incitar a que me busquen cuando todo esto acabe, Ara regresare a Altera para restaurarme, pero no te hare falsas promesas probablemente falle no quiero ilusionar a nadie menos a… tu sabes._

_\- No me gusta, pero prometo no decir nada al respecto, gracias por confiar en mi… sé a quién e refieres, el no anda muy bien…_

_\- Eso lo se… pero no puedo hacer nada, tampoco es que me permita estar cerca de él, de hecho soy peor que un demonio ante sus ojos, además sinceramente al final este código me impide ser emocional. Seguiré practicando, esta conversación termina aquí._

_Ara solo asintió y observo como ella se levantó elegantemente se retiró a destruir los blancos con su láser, soltó un suspiro odiaba verla así, ella también noto algo que Eve no le dijo, es que de seguir así, probablemente llegaría a un punto en que ni los consideraría como amigos, apretó su lanza y se retiró del lugar._

_Mientras caminaba por aquel árido valle, noto al tirador del grupo sentado al pie de un árbol revisando su cañón sus armas descansaban una a cada lado, aun así era peligroso acercársele no sin antes avisar, no tenía su apodo de heraldo mortal por nada, aun así el sin nada más levanto su cabeza y dijo._

_\- Hablaste con ella, no te dejes engañar, eso no siente emociones solo sigue un programa de unidad lógica, bastante complejo pero artificial al fin. _

_Ara callo no dijo nada soltó otro suspiro, Eve tenía razón enserio la odiaba ahora, pero en el fondo aun la amaba demasiado, a veces a la hora de luchar la protegía aun cuando según ella no lo necesitara, e incluso con la mirada amenazaba a Add si se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a ella._

_Por otro lado Chung no dijo más y siguió en su labor._

**Fin Flash Back**

Add noto que Ara se perdió en su mundo así que alzando un poco su voz dijo.

\- No sabía que las zorras tenía talento, para salir de su cuerpo.

El rostro de Ara se ensombreció y Add solo empezó a reír, después de eso ella solo soltó un bufido y dijo.

\- Que sabes de los demás…

\- Raven va muy bien a veces lo encuentro en Feita acompañado de Aisha a veces incluso Elisis está con ellos, tu sabes desde lo de tu hermano ella acude a la bruja para ver si encuentran una cura, para eliminar la corrupción, por otro lado Elsword decidió seguir a Rena para ver si logran en la aldea de los elfos encontrar una fuente de poder más potente para sus runas.

\- Entiendo, Add ¿Tu que sabes de ellos?

\- … Ara… esos dos; es bastante difícil obtener información de lo que hacen, Eve se esconde muy bien en su reino de hecho poco o nada la ven, ella está como recluida, me atrevo a decir, que aquello que me comentaste la visita pasada fallo; en cuanto al "Príncipe" que ya es rey, je Hamel es bastante prospero, pero Seiker no es muy amigable no entabla relaciones con nadie más de lo necesario, completo idiota despechado….

Ara solo movió su cabeza de forma negativa, con que Chung aún seguía en sus aires de frialdad, después de pensarlo un poco tomo la mano de Add y dijo.

\- Bien joven psicópata, es hora de almorzar ven vamos al comedor – dijo alegremente mientras llevaba arrastrando a un Add con cara de aburrido.

* * *

Chung se movía de un lado a otro en la sala principal de su castillo, últimamente se le estaba complicando las cosas para deshacerse de aquella serpiente marina, a sus diecinueve años ya parecía un tipo de treinta en actitud.

\- Joven señor debería calmarse, ya encontraremos una forma de erradicar aquella cosa. Por favor procure centrarse en otras cosas – Decía Penesio mientras intentaba persuadirlo.

\- Joven rey debe entender que hay más cosas a las que debe atender, no solo existe ese problema, debe estar atento como por ejemplo una reunión con el jefe de feita, de paso si puede contactar con la reina de Altera, ella tiene…. – Margarita no pudo seguir hablando debido a que Seiker de la nada ante la mención de Altera saco su arma y disparó contra la pared.

La sala quedo en silencio y margarita salió algo asustada, pero mientras salía de aquel lugar Sasha le dijo.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado mencionar reina de Altera no es algo agradable para él, el duque Ross requiere de tu presencia aún deben arreglar algunos asuntos con el resto del pueblo.

\- Voy enseguida – Dijo Margarita mientras salía a toda prisa de la sala principal.

Seiker procuro calmarse y se sentó en su trono, mientras que en su mente solo divagaba un pensamiento "_Extraño a mi emperatriz a mi obstinada emperatriz nasod_…" después de unos minutos por fin hablo.

\- Bien creo tendré que volver a ver a esa máquina andante, Penesio podrías mandar a algún mensajero a Altera, primero hay que hablar con Adel es el conducto para llegar a la reina, al parecer "Eve" entendió la importancia de mantener a los pongos en su reino – Su cara no revelaba más que aburrimiento, más sin embargo era lo suficientemente serio para emitir una orden a todos.

\- Si mi señor me encargare inmediatamente

Penesio salió inmediatamente, por otro lado Sasha se quedó viéndolo mientras que el solo tenía su mirada en todo sitio menos en un punto fijo, de repente el hablo.

\- Ya estoy bastante grande para recriminaciones, así que pierdes tu tiempo con esa mirada, nadie sabe lo que paso ni lo que sentí.

\- Estas mal joven Seiker, deberías dejar fluir el pasado, llamare a alguien para que limpie tu pequeño berrinche.

\- Te voy a pasar esto, no más porque estamos a solas y me ayudaste a criar de no ser así, no te permitiría hablarme así niñera….

Sasha soltó un suspiro con cierta decepción pero antes de retirarse soltó el siguiente comentario.

\- Puedes disimular con todos, pero te mueres por verla, así se te presente con ese código que tanto odias.

Sonó un portazo mientras que Seiker solo de nuevo jugo a tiro al blanco con algunos escudos colgados en la pared, estaba bastante ofuscado, mientas que su mente, solo enfatizaba "_No deseo verla no si es esa cosa, solo me haría más daño, e incluso haría algo desastroso, estoy tan mal que no podría responder de mis actos_"

\- ¡Eve de Altera te odio! – Dijo mientras hacia una secuencia de tiros contra otro escudo

Una sonrisa oscura paso por su rostro antes de desaparecer…

* * *

Para la pequeña reina nasod las cosas no iban bien, Ophelia hallo cierta irregularidad en el túnel subterráneo.

\- Ophelia estas segura, tengo entendido que habíamos logrado erradicar todo tipo de contaminación de ese lugar…. Oberón llama a Amos, necesitamos abarcar este problema inmediatamente.

\- Si majestad – Oberón se transportó inmediatamente del lugar.

\- Eve no deberías armar tanto alboroto, no creo sea grave, además no te hagas tonta quieres evitar cierto asunto – Menciono cierta nasod rosa mientras tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de Eve.

\- A veces siento que me incomoda que seas mi hermana, también la princesa de aquí, que noticias me traes Apple – Menciono Eve mientras leía algunos informes.

Apple soltó una carcajada para sacar una invitación del bolsillo de su vestido y pasárselo a su hermana.

\- Deberías decir odio, pero entiendo aun quieres seguir en eso de que no sientes… deberías salir de tu coraza o enserio ese código incompleto te afectara bastante.

\- Apple… - Al abrir el sobre Eve se quedó sin habla incluso sus manos temblaban de cierta forma, de repente solo soltó dos palabras – Chung Seiker…

\- Si el rey de Hamel solicita tu presencia, quiere hablar personalmente contigo ¿Qué harás? Saldrás corriendo o vas a enfrentarlo.

\- Apple en las peores de mis decisiones te pediría que me remplazaras, pero lo conozco, eso sería tocar sus nervios y no deseo conflictos, lo enfrentare, pero me temo que esto no saldrá bien… Ophelia quiero un reporte claro de la situación del túnel no quiero sorpresas.

\- Si maestra - Dijo para luego desaparecer.

\- Eve entonces hago los preparativos y respondo la invitación.

\- Si Apple hazlo de que si se puede hoy mismo puede venir, pero antes asegúrate que no haya ninguna irregularidad, tengo un mal presentimiento. – respondió Eve mientras se retiraba a su habitación, ocupaba descansar.

En su habitación la emperatriz sentía su pecho retumbar sin control, sus sistemas estaban fuera de control, aun así no podía describir del todo que significaba esa sensación, de paso tenía su cabello suelto y alborotado.

* * *

No me odien D: sé que demore, pero prometo recompensarlos con otro capítulo lo más pronto posible, por cierto gracias por los comentarios, los responderé al próximo cap no saben lo agradecida que estoy incluso con los que solo me leen que pongan fav me alienta a seguir con esto un abrazo fraternal para todos.


	3. capitulo 3

Bueno aclaraciones de la historia:

Eve pudo cambiar de CE a CBS más sin embargo pudo regresar a su código original, con consecuencias claro está, y si Eve se ve algo emocional con el CE, pero de lo poco que he leído en esa clase ella es más expresiva que cualquiera de las otras, Chung bueno él es un cumulo de emociones, mas sin embargo es tan obstinado como quiera serlo, es mi concepto del D.C no se, se me hace tan…. (Omite comentarios de fans) XD y si es Cheve ame esta pareja no sé como pero en el juego los adore y leí algunas historias aquí que me dejaron bastante emocionada, Ok vamos a las clases.

**Eve** = Código Emperatriz (CBS por tiempo limitado)

**Chung** = Deadly Chaser (Heraldo mortal en español)

**Raven**= Veteran commander

**Rena**= Gran Archer

**Ara**= Sacra Devenman

**Aisha**= Dimension Witch

**Elsword** = Rune Slayer

**Elisis**= Gran Master

**Add**= Pysical Lunatic.

Perdón a todos por la demora, la universidad me comió y aun me come, también el juego, de paso he arreglado algunas cosas que con el tiempo se irán incluyendo soy de las que odia dejar cosas incompletas he sufrido con ello también, no tengo perdón lo sé, pero deje este capítulo largo por eso mismo.

* * *

Aisha solía tomar pequeños momentos para reflexionar a veces todavía le dolía el hecho, de que las cosas no salieron como ella lo hubiese preferido, su relación con elsword después de que eligió el camino de la bruja dimensional se fue cuesta abajo, a veces se lamentaba tanto…

\- De que me sirve dominar un poco el tiempo, si al final no puedo cambiarlo a mi acomodo… - susurro para sí misma.

Desde que opto en convertirse en una maga especializada en el combate, las cosas empezaron a tornarse cada vez más difíciles, elsword solo la empezó a ver como una posible competidora, además de que ella se dedicó a entrenase más, dejando de lado todo aquello que solía compartir con elsword, pero al menos aún se hacían bromas… hasta ese día.

_**Flash Back**_

_Todos se encontraban desayunando, Eve estaba distraída viendo a sus drones, Aisha no lo admitía pero se veía bastante bien siendo el código de la esperanza Nasod, soltó un suspiro y delante de todos dijo lo siguiente._

_\- Chicos sé que a algunos no les gustara mi determinación pero siento que estoy llegando a mi limite, pronto llegaremos a Hamel y yo…. Bueno no deseo presentar ningún percance, buscare las piedras lunares._

_Todos quedaron en silencio, todos menos Elsword, que respondió._

_\- Aisha... eso no es un juego podrías cambiar drásticamente, el tiempo no es un juego, temo que eso altere bastante tu personalidad… _

_\- Elsword… hablas como si me fuese a volver, una psicópata o algo por el estilo…. No elegí el camino de la magia negra por eso mismo. Además… de hecho no podía mi maestro me dio este pendiente que me permite usar magia pura, de por si cambiar más mi forma de ser es imposible, desde el principio ya se había destinado que seria._

_\- Aisha… - Hablo por fin Rena – En mi caso independientemente de lo que decidas seguirás siendo como mi pequeña bebe incontrolable._

_\- Rena no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo de ti, en cuanto a ti Elsword, esto no se trata de una competencia de ver quien es mejor aquí, se trata de hacernos más fuertes y eficientes para cumplir con esta misión._

_El resto guardo silencio, pero en los ojos de Eva; Aisha pudo percibir un brillo de determinación que la inquieto un poco…_

_El tiempo transcurrió, fue entonces cuando ocurrió el primer quiebre del equipo…_

_Por fin habían logrado encontrar al culpable de la desolación de Hamel, Chung tenía en la mira a Ran su disparo no fallaría, en ese preciso instante Aisha con su fuerza medida noto, como Ara con lágrimas corrió hacia su hermano._

_Ella grito con todas sus fuerzas su habilidad pre visualizó el lamentable resultado si se interponía, entonces sucedió. Ara desvió con su lanza las balas de Chung, el envió una bomba hacia su hermano y ella volvió a desviarla. Lo peor vino después…_

_Aisha apenas escuchaba pero era una de los pocos que mantenía en pie y consiente, además de Add y Eve; Ella pensaba para sí misma "Ara eres demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente demasiado tonta" Entonces observo, Ara con su dulce mirada se acercó a su hermano o lo que parecía serlo, pese a todo ella quería conservar lo poco que quedaba de su familia, su mano se extendió ante el pero solo recibió un gesto de desagradecimiento y odio, en ese momento Seiker intento Asestar otro golpe que ella volvió a detener, oportunidad que aprovecho Ran para escapar, el príncipe de Hamel emitió un grito de frustración mientras que Ara cayo de rodillas al piso, Aisha sabía lo que sucedería a continuación así que hizo lo único que pudo._

_\- Add no soy quien para emitirte una orden, pero sé que aprecias bastante a Ara por favor... Ayúdala, ella no sabe el demonio que despertó en Chung, de nosotras dos, eres el que más reacción rápida puede tener. - Su voz sonaba cansada y entrecortada._

_\- Aisha solo te atiendo, porque esa zorra pendeja es mi amiga, y pese a su debilidad en creer en la redención de las personas me ayudo… iré a eso…_

_Add tomo sus dinamos y se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban ellos dos, justo a tiempo en ese momento Chung jugaba a tiro al blanco con Ara, segado por la ira y el dolor, Add levanto un escudo con sus dinamos mientas tomaba a Ara y se la llevaba con el. Chung empezó a seguirlos, pero antes de que lograra dar con ellos una voz fuerte y clara pronuncio el siguiente nombre._

_\- ¡Ferdinand! Detén a Seiker_

_Chung no supo en que momento fue detenido por el sirviente más eficaz y fuerte de Eve, pero no fue todo, cuando salió de su sorpresa miro como Aisha se teletransporto junto con Eve y con ella estaban Oberón y Ophelia, sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación, de repente._

_\- Chung lo siento… - Dijo Eve con un deje de melancolía- Ophelia ponlo a dormir…._

_Aisha vio como Chung emitió un grito de dolor al sentir la descarga de poder de Ophelia sobre su cuerpo, ella solo opto por poner su mano en el hombro de Eve y decir._

_\- Lo siento, por obligarte a esto, pero no teníamos otra opción, de haber continuado esto, el cristal de Chung se hubiese corrompido como el de su padre, entonces…_

_\- Aisha... soy consiente también hice mis cálculos, por eso seguí tu plan, era lo más eficaz, el problema será calmarlo._

_\- Eve, Eve ese no será problema con solo tenerte un día completo como su enfermera el quedara calmado y feliz- Dijo ella mientras le picaba el ojo._

_\- Cállate, o realmente conocerás a la emperatriz de Altera…. Aisha, saliendo de este tema quiero preguntarte algo._

_\- Dime Eve, que deseas saber…_

_\- Que tan efectivas son las piedras lunares._

_\- Eve, sigues con este plan, Eve sabes que en estas cosas siempre se tiene que dar algo a cambio…_

_\- Ya debes saber cuál es mi respuesta Aisha._

_Ella bajo la cabeza y miro a otro lado, Eve hizo que sus sirvientes recogieran a Chung y sus armas, Aisha corrió a ver como seguían Ara y Add, mientras que Rena y Cuervo llegaban a toda velocidad a la última sala llevando a Elisis y Elsword inconscientes._

_Las cosas con el tiempo tomaron calma pero entonces Ara y Chung apenas se hablaban, entonces Eve llego con aquella noticia, a partir de ese día la bruja conto y atesoro sus días como grupo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

\- Aisha, Aisha, oye despierta se supone tenemos que seguir en la búsqueda de una cura.

\- Lo siento Raven, estaba pensando…

\- En el pasado, no, Aisha a mí también me duele pero hay que seguir, después de todo... no fuiste la única que perdió una oportunidad.

\- Raven… soy una tonta lo siento – Se recriminaba fuertemente mientras pedía perdón- enserio lo siento…

\- No importa salgamos Elisis nos espera.

\- Lo se aun cuida a Ran, me parece increíble que se hubiesen conocido, si Ara supiese que le tenemos, pero solo cree buscamos una cura, incluso hicimos que Add callara eso.

\- Es lo mejor, no queremos un rey loco de venganza ni una hermana esperanzada.

\- Entiendo Raven.

* * *

Eve se movía de un lado a otra en su cama en unas horas lo vería de nuevo, no podía, no se atrevía, sentía miedo, pero ya había dado la orden no podía retractarse, no ante él, soltó un suspiro y solo arreglo un poco su cabello el cual tenía solo unas pocas trenzas.

Llamo a Proto quien vestida de negro solo ladeo la cabeza y dijo lo siguiente.

\- ¿Que quieres mi Reina?

\- Proto vigila la entrada de aquel túnel, no quiero inconsistencias no ahora.

\- Está bien – Dijo para después retirarse.

Eve se dirigió a la sala del trono, a esperar.

A las afueras de Altera llego la nave de Hamel tan blanca y reluciente como el mismo reino, Apple después de dejar el reporte en manos de Eve se dispuso a esperar a los invitados en la pista de aterrizaje, una sonrisa se coló en sus labios para susurrar _"hora del protocolo" _ se acercó lentamente a la nave, entonces lo vio salir acompañado de un soldado, no llevaba su armadura pero el traje que tenía le resaltaba bastante era de un blanco impecable, con algunas condecoraciones y detalles azules, lo curioso esa bufanda… que alguna vez le regalase Eve aun la llevaba.

Apple soltó un largo suspiro esto iba a ser duro se acercó lentamente, al estar frente al joven rey de Hamel y Penesio ex soldado de los caballeros rojos, ahora comandante de la armada de Hamel, ella hizo una breve reverencia y se presentó.

\- Bienvenidos al reino de Altera magnificencia Nasod, es u gusto contar con su presencia, joven rey de Hamel Chung Seiker y sir Penesio general de la armada de Hamel, seré su anfitriona, por favor seguirme los llevare con la reina.

Tanto Chung como Penesio estaban bastante confundidos, por un momento creyeron que era la reina eve, por el lado de Penesio, el joven rey, pensaba una y mil cosas, pero mantenía el suficiente decoro como para no soltar cualquier idiotez, solía pensar que como eve solo había una, pero esta nasod, tenía su mismo aspecto, salvo quizás sus ojos vestimenta rosa y su cabello, además de su peculiar destello emocional bastante fuerte mucho mas que eve siendo la emperatriz nasod, esto solo le agrietaba alma, por su mente llegaba una terrible idea su mano se apretaba con fuerza….  
En ese momento un misterioso jet abordo en la pista era bastante chico apenas para una persona, Apple se vio sorprendida no esperaba la visita de él, pero su sonrisa no demoro e avistarse, tenía un especial interés en él, tanto que su hermana una vez bastante cansada de sus coqueteos cuando tenían reuniones dijo "_Dile de una vez que se comprometan_" No pudo evitar sonreír tanto como para sorprender a sus invitados, cosa que hizo más incómodo a Chung y dejo perplejo a Penesio.  
Yuno bajo del jet ya había pasado más de un año y medio desde que la reina nasod regreso a la estación de atlas y opto junto con nono tomar sus memorias y parte de sus restos y restaurarlos en el núcleo de Altera, ahora se veía casi más humano sin dejar de ser un Nasod a lo lejos diviso dos caras muy conocidas una demasiado radiante mas que la otra, con sola verla soltó una risa bastante dulce y empezó a contar los segundos.

Por otro lado Apple estaba en una especie de shock entre ir a correr a sus brazos o seguir comportándose como la princesa del reino nasod y la segunda al mando después de su hermana mayor. Yuno soltó un suspiro noto su crisis así que opto por acercarse a los invitados y a su amada.

\- Joven rey de Hamel, Chung hace mucho que no te veía, es un placer ver otra cara conocida, no he terminado de agradecerle a todos por lo que hicieron e Atlas y asegurar a mi pequeño amigo Nono. Por cierto este cambio de aspecto se lo debo a la reina quien decidió reconstruirme de nuevo.

Chung esbozo un corta sonrisa y asintió con la gracia real que ahora contenía, pero se abstuvo de hablar, ahora su cabeza pensaba cosas aún más desoladoras, Penesio por otro lado al oír los nombres de Atlas y Nono recordó aquella historia que le conto Chung recién volvió a Hamel, por otro lado Apple se acercó lentamente a él y le agarro su mano y pregunto suavemente.

\- Yuno ¿Qué haces aquí? No avisaste de tu regreso, se supone volverías en unas dos semanas mientras dejabas tu relevo en la estación de Atlas

\- Princesa de Altera Apple, he sido llamado por la reina de manera urgente no hace más de dos horas opto por comunicase personalmente conmigo, sinceramente Apple sabes que le pasa… se notaba no se fuera de lo normal.

Apenas los dos invitados oyeron la palabra princesa, las sospechas de ambos llegaron a un punto caótico de cierta forma ambos pensaron que ella era su posible hija, el parecido era demasiado y eve jamás había hablado de mas nasod como ella, lo que descolocaba de sobremanera era el hecho de que ella era demasiado grande, no desestimaban que en los nasod las cosas fueran más aceleradas de cierta forma, aun así habían cosas que no calzaban, mientras Yuno y Apple intercambiaban algunas palabras el rey por fin hablo, o quería seguir más allí sentía que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, tenía prisa por irse y destruir cuanto demonio se cruzara así que con un tono muy seco dijo.

\- Sé que sonare muy grosero princesa Apple de Altera, pero por favor podría llevarnos con su madre la reina, tengo algunos otros asuntos que atender.

En ese instante a cara de Yuno mostro una exagerada expresión de asombro mientras que Apple, solo soltó una sonora carcajada, en su mente olvido los modales, esto era bastante gracioso además de un material exquisito para molestar a su hermana, en es momento una idea malévola, cruzo por su mente, pero su novio no conecto con ella y respondió antes que cualquier plan de su amada empezara a andar.

\- Joven rey debo decirle que la reina de altera no está comprometida ni tiene heredero alguno, de hecho Apple es la hermana menor de la reina al igual que Proto quien es la comandante de las fuerzas nasod y de paso... Apple es mi prometida…

Tanto Penesio como Chung quedaron sin palabras, sin embargo el encargado de las fuerzas de hamel noto como la tensión de su rey desapareció de forma inmediata y regreso a estado tranquilo, temía una catástrofe si las sospechas eran ciertas, por fortuna todo era un mal entendido. Por otro lado Apple solo suspiro y miro de reojo a Yuno quien solo sonrió, él lo sabía, pero se lo paso no más porque reconoció en publico el que estaban juntos.

\- Bien disculpen la demora, estos eventos no estaban dentro de la agenda, por favor síganme pronto verán a mi querida hermana la reina nasod.

Los cuatro empezaron a dirigirse al trono del palacio de altera; veían todo tipo de nasod moverse de un lado a otro y por extraño que pareciera pequeños pongos moverse entre ellos en el palacio, incluso uno de ellos se acercó a la princesa con sus ojos brillantes la cual lo tomo e sus brazos sin decir nada y siguieron andando, cuando llegaron a la sala del trono lo encontraron vacío sin embargo lentamente entraba otra nasod de más estatura que la princesa cabello corto y actitud vistosa y alegre.

\- Nyu sabes dónde está mi hermana, se supone debería estar aquí esperándonos.

En ese momento Nyu soltó una suave risa y miro a Yuno y a Apple y solo dijo.

\- Código de alerta, base de datos alterada, el código CBS y CEM han entrado en caos.

Chung reconocía esos código sin embargo estaba confundido no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, Penesio por otro lado pensaba que quizás llegaron en un mal momento o están bajo un ataque, por otro lado Yuno solo puso su mano en la cara y emitió un suspiro, mientras que Apple se quedó en silencio y solo dijo.

\- Discúlpenme debo retirarme unos segundos iré por la reina tomen asiento, Nyu por favor atiéndelos como es debido.

En menos de unos segundos Apple uso su levitación para salir rápidamente de la sala mientras que los hombres tomaron asiento Nyu fui por algunas bebidas, e ese momento el rey de hamel ya bastante confundido procedió a interrogar a Yuno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

\- No es nada su majestad, es solo un percance menor que se resuelve fácilmente – respondió Yuno algo inseguro, algo que el rey noto de inmediato.

\- Yuno… no mientas ¿Qué sucede aquí? Ya hay bastantes cosas nuevas que me intrigan como para mentirme en algo tan simple, que le sucede a la reina de Altera.

Como si las suplicas de Yuno fuesen oídas en aquel instante entro al salón la majestuosa emperatriz de altera, vestía completamente de blanco con un vestido largo ceñido a su cuerpo que a partir de sus caderas ya se soltaba un poco su cabello estaba un poco suelto con algunas trenzas, en su cuello colgaban las joyas de agua y fuego mezcladas mientras que en sus caderas iba el cinturón con la joya de altera mezclada con la piedra lunar en el centro del broche. Lucia aún más hermosa que antes, al parecer los nasod también tienen un desarrollo como los humanos, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que no encajaban, la reina tenía un abanico blanco en su cara que no despegaba era como si no quisiera que viera su cara sobre todo sus ojos.

* * *

Hasta aquí llego con más tiempo respondo los comentarios, pero a nivel general agradezco de todo corazón los favoritos y los comentarios dentro de unos días pondré el cuarto capítulo, mientras tanto disfruten este pequeño adelanto (_pero al final su parecido con Seris solía confundirlo demasiado y con el tiempo ella misma acabo con ello en el fondo pese a que ella no lo admitiera y el menos solo era un remplazo en ella siempre vería a su prometida muerta nada más._

_ Por otro lado había aun algo más confuso si bien siempre había visto a Elsword y a Aisha como sus pequeños hermanitos, ahora, las cosas eran diferentes sobre todo con Elsword ) _un pequeño abre bocas del siguiente capitulo.


End file.
